


to seal this beauty

by redledgers



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: F/F, Pegging, Sexual Content, Smut, Strap-Ons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:00:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25392775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redledgers/pseuds/redledgers
Summary: Tonight, with the rain beating against the windows, Maze has elected to take her time, even as the slick toy is pressed along the length of Eve’s ass, waiting.
Relationships: Eve/Mazikeen (Lucifer TV)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 82





	to seal this beauty

**Author's Note:**

> _To seal this beauty  
>  It ain't real till it's sure  
> Let me feel the thrill of it  
> Each time again_  
> ~ "each time" - tamino

Her cheek is pressed against soft sheets, whimpers muffled by the pillow as Maze presses her body against the expanse of her back. Her fingers skate across the curve of Eve’s spine like it’s a mountain range across the earliest map of humanity before they dip around her waist and rest lightly at the edge of neatly trimmed curls. Tonight, with the rain beating against the windows, Maze has elected to take her time, even as the slick toy is pressed along the length of Eve’s ass, waiting. 

“Maze,” she says, nuzzling into the pillow and trying her best to arch her back against the other woman.

“Maze what?” Maze’s fingertips dance along the jut of her hip. Oh, the demon could be patient when she wanted to be, had learned the lines between pleasure and pain years ago and perfected them in the beds of thousands. But Eve can tell by the way her weight shifts that she is eager to gift a reward she has deemed worth a hundred lifetimes. 

And Eve will let it be given without a word. “Nothing,” she mumbles. She shifts her own weight and stretches as best she can, humming when Maze puts a stop to it with a press of her lips against shoulder blades. 

“Nothing?” But there is no malice in Maze’s voice, no threat of any more tortured waiting. 

There is movement behind her, and Maze presses the tip of the heavy toy against her entrance. Eve is already aching, muscles taut and weary from holding herself on her elbows and knees for what seems like forever. She vows not to let the word  _ please _ spill from her lips, instead chooses to let noises sweeter than honey drip from her tongue as Maze presses the toy in, slowly and carefully, until her hips are flush with the soft swell of Eve’s ass. She realizes her nose is scrunched when Maze reaches to brush her fingertips against her cheek. The gesture is tender, something she has learned to cherish when it comes from a woman who has known the heat and steel of Heaven and Hell. 

And Maze waits again, patient, reading the map of pure skin that has never known an altar more holy than this bed. Eve is grateful for the time they have spent learning each other’s bodies because Maze only starts to move when her breathing has settled. She grips Eve’s hips tightly and rolls her own in a well practiced motion that makes Eve whine. Each thrust sends sparks through her body. The motion of Maze’s hips is like the tide against the beach, settling and receding, but always,  _ always, _ coming back for more. 

“Fuck, I love you,” Maze growls, leaning low over her back. It’s glorious and full, and Eve wants more, wants everything Maze has to offer. 

She tries to press back against Maze, but she can’t, is too swept up in the push and pull, the feeling of Maze’s hand wandering up her stomach until she can roll one nipple between nimble fingers. The noise Eve makes is nearly undignified, but so is Maze’s response, so is her second hand reaching between her legs to press against Eve’s throbbing clit. If she could come up for air, she isn’t sure she would want to. This riptide, this whirlpool of their own creation pulls her down until she’s screaming into the pillow. The sound of the rain outside fuzzes out and all she knows is the climax that drives her further into the mattress and the soft touch of Maze tracing her spine when she is finished.

Maze does not relent, though, and even while Eve now feels the edges of pain, she accepts the gift and urges her on with sweet words. Maze chases her pleasure until her weight drops and Eve bears the weight of her existence on her back. She aches, even as Maze slips a hand beneath her to spread more slickness across her clit. With the toy still inside, it’s too much, too much,  _ too much. _ “Babe,” she says, voice breathless. “Babe stop, please.” 

The hand vanishes and so does the toy, slow and excruciating, but Maze is careful, and when she is free, Eve rolls onto her side to watch Maze step out of the harness. This too is a quiet ritual, and she has stopped being surprised when Maze disappears to get a warm, wet cloth and takes the time to soothe her aching cunt. Hell’s torturer made a servant at the altar of life. Eve stretches on the mattress, and the sound of the rain fills the room as she kisses Maze tenderly. She skims her knuckles down the side of Maze’s neck, follows the patterns of her bones until she can’t tell where her body ends and her own begins. And though she is still too sensitive, she can give a gift in return, a bit of life in the mundane of the night.


End file.
